


【独普】夏日最后一朵玫瑰

by yuuko_0180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuko_0180/pseuds/yuuko_0180
Summary: 侦探独 x 杀手普（非兄弟）（又名两个戏精一台戏）（bushi）⚠️一点都不科学+三观不正，希望大家保持自己的思考
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

****

正值夏季狂欢节期间，这家西班牙风情的酒吧从入夜开始就被引爆。

伴着吉他弹奏出的极富民族特色的音乐，舞池的中央，一个身着红色弗拉门戈舞裙的女人吸引了几乎所有人的目光，她个头很高，眼神傲慢又充满魅力，银色的发丝梳在脑后，一层层繁复的红色布料几乎盖住了整个颈部，却衬得靠近那曲线完美的下巴的一小段更加白皙和性感，她舞步娴熟，俨然是一位经验丰富的舞者。

一曲终了，在一片欢呼声和“再来一曲”的叫喊声中，女人摆摆手，踩着高跟鞋，迈着有些慵懒的步子从舞池出来，她已经出尽了风头，现在似乎是有些累了，她避开拥挤的人群，找了一处稍微安静点的吧台一角，打算点杯饮料润润喉。她半靠在吧台上，纤细的手指敲打着大理石台面，半眯着红色的眼睛打量着眼前正在擦着一只玻璃杯的金发酒保。

“小姐，请问您需要些什么？”大约是女人的视线太露骨，酒保停下了手里的工作询问道。

女人还是直勾勾地看着他，对他的提问置若罔闻。

“有什么能帮您的吗？”酒保终于抬起眼睛回望过去，他的眼睛很漂亮，恰到好处的蓝色既足够有魅力，能在一瞬间就吸引别人的目光，又不显得轻浮，带着些微妙的距离感。

女人撑着下巴，似笑非笑地看着他：“给我一杯死亡午后（Death in the afternoon），谢谢。”

“小姐，请您按照上面的价格表点单，我们并没有这款鸡尾酒。”酒保似乎是小小叹了口气，一板一眼地说道。

“诶……”女人拖长了尾音，似乎是在思考，但连一个眼神都没有分给那块悬在酒保头上的价格板：“怎么，我付整瓶的价格都不行吗？”

酒保轻轻摇了摇头，不想再继续跟这个难缠的客人讲道理：“我知道了，请您稍等。”

听到对方妥协，女人的嘴角扬起一个漂亮的弧度，满意地用鞋尖勾了把吧台椅过来坐下，看着酒保拿出一个精致的玻璃瓶和一支晶莹剔透的香槟杯，酒瓶内棕黄色的液体随着他开瓶的动作晃动着。

死亡午后，一款由苦艾酒和香槟调制而成的鸡尾酒，女人饶有兴致地注视着酒保将冰镇香槟注入杯中，里面的液体随着两种液体的混合慢慢变成乳白色，她的目光随着液面不断上移，不经意间撞上了酒保无名指上的银色指环。

女人眨了眨眼睛，嘴角的笑容似乎有一瞬间的僵硬，但她还是决定主动出击：“我叫尤莉娅，你呢？”

酒保没有立刻回答她，手上的动作没有也丝毫停顿，直到最后一滴香槟让杯子里的液体完全变成完美的牛奶般的乳白色，才不紧不慢地抬起眼睛，女人被他眼神里的坦然弄得反而有些心虚，后背下意识地挺直了些。

“路德维希。”酒保将调好的鸡尾酒推到女人面前，声线毫无波动地回答道。

得到了回应，尤莉娅似乎是又有了自信，她稍稍调整了一下坐姿，端起杯子喝了一小口杯中的酒液，苦艾酒特有的清爽口感混合着香槟中的果香顺着舌尖直至喉咙深处，她的眼睛小小地亮了一下，不由自主地发出赞叹声，迫不及待地又喝了一口，在懊恼唇膏蹭在了杯壁上的瞬间错过了路德维希眼里一闪而过的笑意。

“今天上午九点，著名律师赫尔·阿巴隆的尸体被发现于他位于柏林市郊的住所中，早前他曾因卷入未成年女性性侵案件而备受争议，警方初步认为死者死于药物的不当使用所引发的心力衰竭……”

没等表情严肃的新闻播报员介绍完事件的始末，酒吧服务生便迅速拿起遥控器换到了体育频道，并转身为播放不合时宜的新闻节目而向周围的客人道歉，此时体育频道正在转播足球赛事，现场的欢呼声迅速融入了酒吧的氛围。

“那个人渣本来就该死，真是老天有眼，呸！”一个留着黑色卷发的女孩挽着她的女伴经过吧台，诅咒强奸犯的声音和另一个女孩的附和声清晰地传进尤莉娅的耳中。

尤莉娅的指尖轻轻地擦过杯口沾上的唇膏，眼神游离在修剪得弧度完美的指甲和杯中液体之间。

“你也觉得他该死吗？”女人像是在提问又像在自言自语。

“任何一个有良知的人都会认定他有罪，任何一个有理智的人都不会相信他的谎言，可他逃脱了法律的制裁。也许他原本罪不至死，但‘逃脱罪名’带给所有无辜的人的，是难以估计的恐慌感和隐形的伤害，我只能说他的死至少能安抚不少人的内心。”路德维希垂着眼睛，盯着女人光洁的额头与银色秀发相连的一小块皮肤，语气认真地说道。

尤莉娅似乎是察觉到了什么，她有些狐疑地抬起眼睛，路德维希也不躲闪，坦然地回望着她。

女人扁了扁嘴，似乎是被对方说服了，又似乎只是不想再继续这个话题了，她的目光再次落回那枚存在感极强的戒指上：“你……已经结婚了？”

路德维希顺着她的视线，目光也落在了自己的无名指上，右手大拇指转动着闪着金属光泽的指环，表情似乎都变得柔和了一些：“不，我们还在玩你追我赶的游戏。”像是想到了什么，他的嘴角弯起一个不易察觉的弧度继续说道：“他就像一头警惕性极高的孤狼，大多数时候只能远远地看到他留下的痕迹，但偶尔也会克制不住好奇心，在他以为安全的距离内靠近，真可爱，不是吗？”路德维希冲女人眨眨眼，蓝色的眸子里泛出爱意。

女人闻言愣了一下，眼中闪过一丝怪异的神色，似乎终于意识到了什么，脸上因为涂着厚厚的妆容而看不出异样，但耳朵已经肉眼可见的泛红了，她有些恼怒地瞪了男人一眼，端起杯子喝了一大口，仿佛准备一口喝光然后逃离这里，可惜杯中的液体离见底还有很长一段距离。

“我和他相遇在一个夏天，就像今天这样，酷暑难耐，只有冰块和啤酒能拯救炎热天气下的烦躁心情。”

“尤莉娅”警惕地看着眼前突然开始讲故事的男人，有些摸不透他想做什么。

“不，说是相遇似乎并不准确。”路德维希完全无视了红色眼睛里的嗔怪神情，神色如常地继续说下去：“他很狡猾，既漂亮又危险，洋洋得意地以为骗过了所有人，却在我这个刚入职没几天的新人面前露了马脚。”

大概是酒精的度数太高又喝的太急，“尤莉娅”觉得自己的脸上开始发烫，一如几年前他第一次见到眼前这个男人，他至今也想不明白，自己为什么会在离开那位早已变成一具尸体的地产大亨的高级酒店套间时，给了那个落单的警局菜鸟一个飞吻。

那的确是个闷热的夏日，富商挂在嘴边的油腻情话和他正在做的事情一样令人作呕，将毒药混进香槟的时候他这么想着。那本该是个如往常一样的普通任务，却在那双蓝眼睛撞进来之后彻底偏离了航线。

“我对他一见钟情了。”路德维希笃定地说道。

“我不相信一见钟情，你根本就不了解一个第一次见面的人。”短暂的沉默后，尤莉娅说道，她拿起杯子轻轻晃了晃，又回到了之前游刃有余的状态。

“或许吧。”路德维希淡淡地说，并没有反驳，只是继续他的故事：“但他让我坚定了离开第一份工作的决心。”

“就为了一个只见过一面的……？”尤莉娅没有说下去，将嘴边的“杀人犯”三个字硬生生地吞了回去。

路德维希微微摇了摇头，说道：“我本来就不属于那里，一开始选择那里只是因为没有其他目标，换一个能够靠近他的工作不是更好吗？”

你原本的工作就很方便了，还可以后期一条龙服务，“尤莉娅”在心里默默吐槽道。

路德维希看着她脸上的表情，就把她心里想的东西猜了个七七八八，他刚想说什么，尤莉娅却突然上身微微前倾，伸手从吧台里摸了根吸管上来放进杯子里，用手打了个结，将另一端叼在嘴里抬眼看他。

看到蓝色眼睛里划过一丝无奈和隐忍，尤莉娅满意地坐正了身子，一副准备洗耳恭听对方接下来的“演讲”的样子。

路德维希叹了口气，将装吸管的容器向吧台内部推了推。

“我的父亲死在一个夏天。”路德维希平静地叙述着，尤莉娅原本一直不老实地晃着的鞋尖在听到这句话之后停住了，路德维希看了她一眼，继续说道：“我的第一份工作算是子承父业，父亲去世的时候我还不满十岁，我们在草地上为他举行隆重的葬礼，那天的空气炎热而干燥，阳光很刺眼，晒得地面像要融化了似的。我的母亲戴着黑色的礼帽，一直在哭泣，他们劝她说他是位英雄，在追捕嫌犯的途中为正义而死，应该为他感到骄傲。”

“可他却正是被这些人害死的。”路德维希垂下眼睛不再看尤莉娅，可她还是捕捉到了那双眼睛中的痛苦神色，“我的父亲想要揭露上级的贪污行为，凶手们在庆祝他的死，却没发现他的儿子就在离他们不远的门板背后。”

“夏天对我而言，曾经意味着背叛和谎言。”路德维希重新抬起眼睛，眼里的痛苦和狠戾逐渐消失，“直到遇到他的那个夏天，我才又一次看到了真实。”

“不……你搞错了，他的世界里从来没有什么真实。”“尤莉娅”盯着杯壁上滑落的水珠喃喃道。

“不，至少他从来没有骗过我。”

“你真是疯了。”“尤莉娅”嗤笑道，低下头去擦拭嘴边不存在的酒液。

“是吗？”路德维希盯着她的头顶，没有立刻反驳她，“不管怎么说，从那之后，我就开始追求他了，我会出现在他出现过的地方，寻找他留下的‘痕迹’，越是了解到他的‘真实’，就愈发的为他着迷。”

听起来怎么像个变态，“尤莉娅”扯了扯嘴角，无奈地想到。

“也许你只是喜欢追逐的感觉，有些东西只有得不到的时候才觉得它好不是吗？”尤莉娅用吸管搅了搅杯中剩下的液体，开口质疑道，此时杯中的液体只剩下一小半了。

“但是狼是不会轻易放走到手的猎物的，在这一点上我对他倒是很有信心。”路德维希的嘴角浮现出一丝笑意。

“可他从来没有向你承诺过什么不是吗？”杯中的液体越来越少，苦艾酒特有的苦味也越来越明显，尤莉娅皱了皱眉头。

“语言从来都不是了解他的最好途径。”路德维希摇摇头，“如果一头狼愿意在你面前露出肚皮，那就是任何语言都难以言说的信任了，不是吗？”

谁在你面前露肚皮……“尤莉娅”在心里默默翻了个白眼，思绪却回到了那场盛夏的宴会和那鬼使神差的最后一杯酒，再之后的记忆就只剩下男厕所狭小的隔间里交缠的身体，还有那个沉默却充斥着难以克制的感情的吻。

“尤莉娅”吸了口气，又调整了一下坐姿，不去看路德维希玩味的眼神，将剩下的酒一口喝下，又把玻璃杯推到一边，自暴自弃似的说道：“那又怎么样？他还是不愿意接受你不是吗？”

听到这话路德维希的眼神暗了暗，又给她倒了一杯香槟，尤莉娅疑惑地看过来。

“你说你付整瓶的价钱。”路德维希淡淡地解释道，带着气泡的淡黄色液体完美地停在适当的位置，路德维希拿起一块干净的布擦了擦瓶口，将瓶子放回原处。

“从我第一次见到他，我就知道，他在求救。”路德维希抬起眼睛，直勾勾地看进眼前在听到这几个字之后突然变得慌乱的红色眼睛中，“‘终有一天正义会降临在我头上’，我想他是这么想的，可惜他信错了人，我救不了他，至少用他的方法不行。”

“‘正义如同武器一样，只要讲出道理，从敌人或者自己人那里都能听到。’”路德维希一字一顿地说道，“到底什么是正义，谁又是正义的，这事真的存在绝对的答案吗？”

“尤莉娅”怔怔地看着他，她的理智告诉她应该逃跑，但身体却丝毫动弹不得。

“你真是疯了……你还记得你是干什么的吗？”“尤莉娅”轻声呢喃道。

“我的工作只是探索真相、揭露真相，这正是我现在在做的。”路德维希顿了一下，看着眼前不知所措的人，似乎有些泄气，他垂下脑袋自嘲似的说道：“不，也许我只是想留住他，就这么简单。”

香槟的酒香和果香混着玫瑰花香的吻成了这天最后的记忆。

路德维希想，自己终于没有再错过夏日的最后一朵玫瑰。

【The End】

注：  
正义如同武器一样。武器只要拿钱，从敌人或者自己人那里都能买到。正义只要是讲出道理，从敌人或者自己人那里都能听到。——芥川龙之介《侏儒的话》


	2. 【独普】一场糟糕的夏日舞会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是《夏日最后一朵玫瑰》的番外，关于那场宴会的扩写，是车  
> 继续三观不正⚠️

****

基尔伯特坐在床边抽烟，床头柜上还摆着一杯喝了一半的威士忌，球形的冰块悬浮在酒液中，又撞在杯壁上，发出叮叮咚咚的声音，基尔伯特想了想，最终还是放下了，在彻底全身而退之前，他需要保持绝对的清醒。

基尔伯特赤着脚踩在地毯上，柔软的席梦思随着他起身的动作弹起，带着床上已经再也不会睁开眼睛的家伙也动了动，基尔伯特居高临下地看了他一眼，眼神里没有任何情绪。

床尾扔着一双黑色的薄丝袜，基尔伯特弯腰将它捡起，他环顾了一下房间，走到梳妆台前的椅子上坐下，黑丝袜一点点包裹起他肌肉线条过于分明的腿，袜带和短裤所圈出的唯一未被任何布料包裹的“绝对领域”足够让任何功能正常的男人血脉偾张。他回忆了一下在这个房间里发生的事，跪下把混乱中被踢到桌下的高跟鞋扯出来，中途细细的鞋跟似乎是钩到了地毯上的线，基尔伯特用力扯了两下才让它再次重见天日，他直起身吐了口气，余光瞥到了镜子中的脸。

镜子中的“女人”很漂亮，翻着光泽的白金色大波浪自然地垂在肩头，恰到好处地眼妆将眉宇间的锋利隐藏。“看着就像个婊子。”出任务前，路过的弗朗西斯拎着药箱吹了个轻浮的口哨如此评价道，收获一顿来自好友的无情殴打。

基尔伯特看着镜中这张陌生的脸，脑海中却突然浮现出另一张阴魂不散的脸，这次应该没有在他面前露出破绽了，他回想着在大厅中的擦肩而过，那人似乎连一个眼神也没有分给他。但又莫名的，让他突然萌生出将妆容全部卸干净的冲动，他闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，让理智回笼，再睁开眼，又跟镜子里的自己对视了几秒，才打开随身的手袋拿出粉扑开始补妆。

将房间内一切与自己有关的痕迹都抹去，几天后，一位名叫“琳达”的应召女将以过失杀人的罪名被通缉，而其他人呢，除了躺在那里的可怜人，都会得到自己想要的。

基尔伯特最后检查了一遍，对着穿衣镜戴好丝巾，穿上外套准备离开，手握在门把手上正要下压，却被楼下大厅隐约传来的音乐声吸引了注意力。

没人能忘记《恰空》开篇的那几组和弦。

很多年前一个阳光明媚的午后，音乐教室最后一排睡得正香的基尔伯特被它们唤醒，他茫然地听着旋律，拍醒了同样在补觉的弗朗西斯，紫眼睛迷茫地眨了眨，对基尔伯特嘟囔了一句“Ciaccona”，又继续把脸埋进了自己的臂弯。

那天基尔伯特第一次知道了母亲在那个圣诞节所演奏曲目的名字，而那也是他们的最后一个圣诞节。

他并不在意巴赫到底在想什么，童年的记忆也几乎没有，但这支曲子就是始终躺在他的歌单里，在一片摇滚乐中格格不入。

他扶着楼梯扶手往下走，音乐还在继续，楼梯在大厅的背面，目的是充分保护客人的隐私，楼梯下是一小块休息区，摆着一张长沙发和一个小酒桌，这摆设实在毫无用处，这里的每个人都懂得保持必要的距离。

所以当基尔伯特看到那颗梳着背头的金色脑袋的时候，向来镇定的他也不免在原地愣了几秒。

路德维希早就听到了高跟鞋小心翼翼踩着大理石的声音，修长的手指随着音乐的节奏一下一下地敲着桌面，他没有回头，只是听着脚步声顿了几秒，又再次响起，越来越近。

基尔伯特像是本能地意识了到危险一样，浑身的肌肉都紧张起来，细长的鞋跟刚踩到平整的地面，就迅速加快了脚步从沙发前走过，目不斜视地想要离开这里。

“这位美丽的小姐，愿意赏脸跟我喝一杯吗？”

基尔伯特停下脚步，身后的男人不知何时已经站了起来，他转过身，事实上在高跟鞋的加持下，比起路德维希，基尔伯特还要高上几厘米，但每次对上他气势上总觉得矮了一头。

“我今天已经很累了，谢谢你的邀请。”基尔伯特拿不准这小子今天葫芦里卖的是什么药，只能扯了一个礼貌的笑容开口拒绝，报希望于路德维希其实并没有认出他。

说完，基尔伯特对路德维希点了点头，转身想走。

“有人说《恰空》就像人的一生，开头啼哭，然后人生坎坷，戏剧变化，喜悦、欢愉、胜利……最终走向衰老和悲伤，学界多数认为这支曲子是巴赫思念亡妻所作。”路德维希对着那道转身离去的背影说道，如愿以偿地看到他停了下来。

“人终有一死。敬伟大的作曲家？”路德维希绕到基尔伯特面前，将一只酒杯递给他，后者盯着他那双蓝眼睛，又看了一眼杯中的液体，基尔伯特的理智告诉他这绝不是一个好选择，这里绝对不是个安全的环境，但……但眼前这个人，让他无法拒绝，意识最深处连他自己也没有意识到的地方，他完全信任他。

“敬巴赫。”他听到自己用伪装过的女声说道。

酒液顺着喉咙滑下，酒精的味道和灼烧感充满了整个口腔和食道，基尔伯特一口喝干了杯中的液体，将杯子塞到路德维希手里，顺着力道准备推开他往外走。

“嘿。”基尔伯特的手腕被轻轻揽住，力道轻得像是拂过心尖的一片羽毛，他回过头，路德维希笑了笑，解释道：“你的丝巾歪了。”

基尔伯特眨眨眼，一时没反应过来路德维希在说什么，摄入过快的酒精已经开始让他的大脑变得有些迟缓，但身体还是对他的话做出了反应，基尔伯特伸手，不得要领地去扯脖子上的丝巾。

路德维希看着他，觉得放任他不管可能要出大事，于是他只好松开他的手腕，拨开他乱扯的手指，仔细将该遮住的部分遮好。

太近了。

基尔伯特站在原地，耳边甚至能感受到另一个男人呼吸时吐出的气息，这本该是危险的信号，但他现在却觉得安心。

太满了。

有些东西是藏不住的，比如爱，压抑了太久的情感，已经满得快要溢出来。

然而路德维希完全沉浸在了自己的世界里，此时他的内心非常敬佩基尔伯特以及全世界的女孩子，这软塌塌的丝绸到底是怎么堆叠成复杂又稳固的造型的？修长的手指摆弄着滑溜溜的布料，甚至有点后悔为了捉弄基尔伯特故意让他喝酒。

直到一个柔软的东西贴上了他的脸颊，那是基尔伯特的嘴唇。

路德维希不敢相信地僵在原地，因为酒精的关系，基尔伯特的呼吸有些发烫，打在他的皮肤上，燎得他瞬间口干舌燥。

那只是一个浅尝辄止的吻，轻得像没有发生过一样，路德维希却从里面读出了太多东西，他转过头，想从那张脸上读到更多，心脏却在触碰到那双眼睛时被狠狠扯了一把。

太炽热了。

原来自己是被爱着的，被如此热烈地爱着。飞蛾扑火莫过于此。

可又，太压抑了。

太多的感情像是被精心保管的易碎品，小心翼翼藏进最深处，把真心用谎言和刻意制造出的距离层层包裹，满腔的爱意最后也只化作一个浅浅的吻。

他在害怕。

人终有一死，他不想被留下，也不想带着难以割舍的牵挂和愧疚走向末路。

那条难缠的丝巾还是被揉成一团进了路德维希的口袋，而它的主人正与这一切的始作俑者吻得难舍难分。

大厅的音乐和人群欢乐的声音突然泄进这处本来相对安静的空间，又随着关门声消失，基尔伯特猛地回过神来，想要推开路德维希，却反被扯着手臂拉回原处。

脚步声穿过走廊越来越近，情急之下，路德维希只好拉着基尔伯特冲进了几步之遥的卫生间，随便拉开一个隔间的门躲了进去。几秒钟后，一个男人哼着小曲儿走进卫生间，一阵水声之后，狭小的空间再一次安静下来。

两人松了口气，将注意力放回自己和对方身上，这才注意到他们现在的姿势有多糟糕：因为担心基尔伯特被人看到，路德维希本能地把他挤在了自己的身体和墙之间，此时两人正紧贴着彼此，心跳声在狭窄的隔间里显得格外明显。

基尔伯特此时酒已经醒了大半，但路德维希近在咫尺的体温和味道还是让他浑身燥热难以冷静下来，最糟的是，他的下身此时也起了反应，他低着头不去看金发男人，只是用小臂抵在他的胸口，试图与他拉开距离。

“让开。”基尔伯特的嗓音开始变得有些低沉。

回答他的是被突然含住的耳垂，路德维希灵巧的舌头围着耳钉打转，牙齿轻咬住耳垂上金属的小装饰向外扯，弄得基尔伯特又痒又痛。

“别……你疯了吗？”基尔伯特扭着身体想逃离这折磨。

“不会有人来的，相信我。”路德维希的声音蛊惑一般在耳畔响起。

原本的抗拒慢慢变成了接受，在追求快乐方面基尔伯特本来就不是个保守的人，唇舌纠缠之间，他的手臂一只已经环上了路德维希的脖子，抓乱了他的头发，另一只手摸索着拉扯繁复的裙摆和短裤，想将已经硬得难受的下体从弹性缺乏的布料中解放出来。

刚刚摸到拉链的手却被另一只温度更高的手握住了，那只手制止了他的动作，坏心眼地将他的手压在了鼓囊囊的裤裆上。

“嗯……放开……”基尔伯特断断续续地发出难耐的喘息，那只手却不顾他的请求，就这么按着他的手，隔着布料揉弄起来，虽然是被动的，但这种在别人面前自慰似的羞耻感无疑让他变得更敏感，下身在他自己手里越来越硬，前端流出的液体沾湿了裤子。

但这种刺激终归还是差了一点什么，临门一脚的欲望得不到纾解，基尔伯特难耐地抬起膝盖蹭着路德维希。

碍事的布料终于被扔在了一边，期间基尔伯特似乎听到了因为没有正确地打开袜带，而被撕扯开的丝袜发出的声音，但他已经管不了那么多了。此时基尔伯特的背紧靠着墙壁，屁股被路德维希托在手里，双腿缠着路德维希的腰，身体彻底向他敞开，本就在欲望边缘的阴茎哪受得住这样的刺激，稍微套弄几下便交代在了路德维希手里。

高潮的快感让本就极耗体力的姿势变得更加难以维持，基尔伯特腿根打颤，只能用手臂搂紧了路德维希脖子来寻找支撑。

直到他呼吸恢复平稳，才从路德维希的颈弯里抬起头来，被吻得有些肿的嘴唇微张着，如愿以偿地再一次被对方的唇舌包裹。

沾着白色液体的指节悄无声息地来到最隐秘的洞口，路德维希感觉到自己拂开褶皱时怀里的身体颤了颤，下意识地将自己缠得更紧。

毕竟是公共场合，即使是高潮过一次的身体依然紧张得令路德维希难以招架。

“放松点。”

说得轻松，基尔伯特趴在在路德维希肩头翻了一个小小的白眼，这种姿势下要他怎么放松？他看了一眼抱着他的男人，原本梳得一丝不苟的金发已经被他抓成了鸡窝，发丝垂在满是情欲的眼前，额头上的薄汗已经快要聚成水珠淌下来，看来也是忍得辛苦。

基尔伯特舔舔嘴唇，抬腰把下身往路德维希手里送了送，示意他继续，换来耳边奖励似的亲吻。路德维希一手按着基尔伯特的脖子，一手继续开拓这具漂亮的身体，满意地看到在他的动作中基尔伯特的喘息声越来越急促，前端发泄过一次的阴茎也再一次抬起了头。

路德维希扯开自己的皮带，硬挺了许久的阴茎终于如愿以偿地顶进了渴望已久的身体，被进入的瞬间，基尔伯特一口咬在了路德维希裸露的皮肤上，才把溢出的呻吟吞了回去。

温暖的内壁包裹着最敏感的部位，路德维希被刺激得急促地吸了口气，基尔伯特的呼吸和压抑地呻吟打在耳畔，让他的下体又涨大了几分。

空荡安静的卫生间里，交合处淫靡的水声和肉体拍打的声音格外清晰，但狭小的隔间里，彻底陷入情欲的两人已经分不出精力去阻止这些声音了。

突然，厕所的大门被打开了，两个男人一边谈论着股票市场的行情一边走进来，没意识到哪里不对。

基尔伯特睁大了眼睛，肉穴下意识地收紧，夹得路德维希差点立刻交代在里面，路德维希安抚似的揉着他的腰让他放松，他停下了大开大合的动作，但还在坏心眼地小幅度抽插着，在最敏感的那一点周围徘徊。紧张的情绪让基尔伯特更加敏感，他摇着头拒绝路德维希的动作，埋在他身体里的人却对此置若罔闻，基尔伯特的下身流出更多的前列腺液，眼看又要去了，路德维希将他的反应看在眼里，肉茎抽搐着，马上就要攀上高峰，却被一把握住根部，基尔伯特的身体因为这突如其来的变故陡然收紧，再也控制不住溢出口的呻吟，只能寄希望于路德维希凑过来的嘴唇将它们尽数吞下。

好在外面的人只顾高谈阔论自己的见解，没有发现任何异样，此时已经洗好了手准备出去，就在这时，“啪——” ，一只本就虚挂在基尔伯特脚上的高跟鞋掉在了地上，声音在不大的卫生间里回荡，所有人都停下了动作，空气仿佛凝固了。

路德维希感觉到怀里的身体一抖，下体被肠道吸得更紧，绵密的快感让他忍得辛苦，终于在仿佛一个世纪的沉默之后，隔间外再次传来了声音。

“那个……我们刚刚说到哪里了？”外面的其中一人犹豫着开口，在这种宴会上试图偷窥别人的隐私是大忌，他自然懂得分寸。

“啊……说到贵公司旗下子公司的原料采购问题……”另一个人也反应了过来，赶紧接话道，两人一边刻意高声交谈一边快步离开这是非之地。

隔间内外再一次安静下来，基尔伯特瞪了一眼路德维希表达自己的不满，可还没表现出凶狠，就被一连串的顶弄弄得失了气势。

原本半软了的阴茎此时又在路德维希的攻势下站了起来，贴在两人的下腹部，随着交合的动作摩擦着，产生巨大的快感。

“嗯……快点……”基尔伯特催促道，路德维希听着耳边已经完全忘了伪装，彻底变成了沙哑男声的呻吟，掐着基尔伯特的腰快速抽插，每一次都顶进最深处，基尔伯特已经完全忘记了自己身在何处，只能在路德维希给予的欲海中沉浮，要到了，阴茎跳动着射出大股精液，随着这灭顶的高潮，基尔伯特的肉穴也高速地痉挛着，绞得路德维希再也忍耐不住，尽数将浓稠的精液灌进了他的最深处。

****

第二天早晨，路德维希从酒店的柔软大床上醒来，房间里静悄悄的，只有床头柜上一个白色的信封，他打开来，里面装了一叠钞票和一张纸条。

“技术不错，这是你的小费。——G.B”

【The End】


End file.
